


Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s03e20 The Fallen, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 22 "Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?"
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?

“So,” Felicity said from behind him, drawing Oliver’s attention away from the window and the view he was forcing himself to get used to. “ _ That _ happened.”

“I’m glad it did,” Oliver said softly. His every nerve was alight with electricity, his skin still tingling every place that Felicity had touched him. He was grateful he had gotten this time with her, to remember long after they were parted.

“Me too,” Felicity agreed. Oliver closed the gap between them and kissed her, slow and deep and tender. He knew he had to savor every one of these moments with her because, very soon, they wouldn’t get any more of them.

“What’s this?” he asked when they pulled apart, noticing the bottle and cups that Felicity was carrying.

“If there’s any kind of god,” she said, pouring the contents of the bottle into the cups, “something alcoholic.” They both laughed at that, and Felicity handed one of the cups to Oliver. She started to reach out toward him, but hesitated.

“There’s not much to toast to up here, is there?” she asked.

“Well,” Oliver murmured with a smile. “There’s us.”

“Yeah,” Felicity agreed. They tapped their cups together, and Oliver took a long, deep drink from his. He noticed that Felicity didn’t touch hers, but he didn’t think anything of it. This was Felicity, after all. He trusted her. He knew she would never do anything to hurt or betray him.

“I’m sorry,” she said suddenly, her voice wavering. Oliver made a quiet noise of confusion as her face swam in and out of focus. “I know there’s no way of avoiding this, of- of getting out of here, going somewhere where Ra’s can’t find us, but I…” She trailed off.

“Felicity…” Oliver mumbled, falling back as a wave of dizziness overtook him, his cup falling from nerveless fingers to clatter against the floor. “Felicity, what did you-” The rest of his sentence was cut off by an involuntary grunt as he fell the rest of the way to the floor. His vision started to go black around the edges, and he heard Felicity say, “I can’t lose you.” Then everything went dark.

When he came to, he was leaning against a rough hewn rock wall, and Malcolm, Thea, Felicity, and John were there, getting cornered by Ra’s’ soldiers.

“Hold!” he cried, leaping to his feet to face down the assassins coming for them. “I am Al Sah-Him, Warith Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon, and you will obey!” The assassins froze, waiting for his order.

“Put your weapons down,” he commanded. “Now!” A long, tense moment passed before they did as he said. 

“Tell Ra’s I will return shortly,” he told them as they dispersed.

“Oliver,  _ please _ ,” Felicity pleaded when Ra’s’ soldiers had gone. 

“Thank you for trying,” Oliver said, trying to ease some of the guilt and despair that he could see written in every line of her face as she locked eyes with him. “I love you all the more for it. But this only ends one way.”


End file.
